


Tucks insecurities

by Aquietwriter25



Category: My Life as a Teenage Robot
Genre: Brotherly Love, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:21:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22610932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquietwriter25/pseuds/Aquietwriter25
Summary: Takes place after an girl named Melody.Tuck was never one to share his feelings, he was the jokester. The goofy kid brother.Nobody knew not even his big brother the fear of one day being left behind by his big brother Brad.Until Brad got together with Melody.Jenny breaking them up, he was secretly relieved.But maybe now was the time to be honest about his feelings.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Tucks insecurities

Tucker's eyes softened as he watched his big brother from inside the window, he knew he was thinking about Melody, after all the two had really hit it off.

At least until Jenny ruined it.

Tuck would never admit it outloud but he was happy his big brother wasent in somthing serious right now, despite the laughter all day. The idea of his brother dating scard him.

Where would he be in his life once he got an real girlfriend?

Tuck wasent an fool despite being young, he had talked fo his friends who all dealt with the same thing. Once their brothers got into an relationship they never saw them anymore.

The thought made tuck panic. 

He wasent ready for that he wasent ready to lose his brother yet, he still needdd him. Maybe that's why Brad was struggling?

He wanted to feel needed.

They weren't ones usually to get into overly emotional conversations, they loved to laugh, and joke around with each other. Play pranks. 

But sometimes, sometimes it will necessarily.

Like right now.

Knowing they needed some comfort food Tuck got some milk and cookies, standing awkwardly for an second he took an breath before going outside.

___________________________________________________

"Hey".

Brad jolted at the voice to deep in his mind to notice tuck coming outside.

"Hey tuck". Brad stated softly. "Whatcha doing out here?".

"I thought you could use an pick me up". Tuck stated handing his big brother the plate and glass of milk. "Nothinf is better then chocolate chip cookies".

Warmth filled the older Teenagers heart as he took the snack from Tuck, the gesture helping his broken heart.

"Thanks kiddo". Brad stated gratitude lacing in his voice prompting Tuck to swallow thickly. "This was just what I needed".

Munching on an cookie Brad frowned slightly noticing the red rims along his brothers eyes, it looked almost like he had been crying.

"Tuck?". Brad's tone quiet, the plate of cookies and milk being forgotten his big brother senses going off. "Are you ok?".

Brad's heart jolted as the choked fine, you could see tears running down his cheeks eyes screwed up as he struggled to regain composure.

By now Brad knew somthing was very wrong his brother may cry over things but not like this, and it scared him. What good was being an big brother if you couldn't fix your little brothers pain?.

"Tuck look at me". Brad knelt in front of his little brother taking him by his shoulders, "come on deep breaths that's it". Brad soothed as Tuck started to go into an panic attack.

Gasping Tuck followed his big brother's advice his body slumping in exhaustion.

"Whoa easy Tuck". Brad stated catching him before his legs gave out, "c'mon let's get you inside".

Tuck relaxed as he was scooped up in his brother's arms feeling safe and sound, the Rythem of his brother walking started to lure him to sleep. Once they stopped Tuck noticed he wasent in his bed. But his brother's.

"Your staying with me tonight". Brad's tone soft. The moment Brad laid down Tuck automatically latched onto him face buried into his brothers chest.

"Tuck please talk to me what's wrong". An pleading tone in Brad's tone. 

Tuck slowly sat up his gaze at his lap frame relaxing when he felt his brothers hand on his back. 

"I never meant to laugh today, I guess I was scared about you getting an girlfriend. My friends talked about when their brothers found an girlfriend it's like they didnt exist anymore. I guess…".

"You were afraid I would do the same".

"Yes. I get jealous sometimes even with Jenny,it always used to be us. And then Jenny came along. Don't get me wrong I love Jenny. I love that were friends with with her. But sometimes I miss how we used to hang. Before she came along".

"Why haven't you ever said anything?". Brad's tone soft. "Why didn't you come talk to me?".

"And be anymore annoying then I am now". Tuck mumbled quietly. "No thank you".

Tuck felt himself be pulled against his brothers chest, he gripped his brothers shirt sniffling an couple tears running down his face, body relaxing as Brad's fingers ran through his hair. 

"Tuck look at me".

Tuck lifted his head up meeting his brothers gaze.

"You are my BEST friend, my very best friend. No matter how much I care about Jenny. No matter when I get an girlfriend one day. Nobody and I mean NOBODY will ever take your place in my heart".

"You mean that?". Tucks eyes swimming in tears. 

"Yes". Brad rested his forehead against his brothers. "I mean that with my whole heart. I love you Tigger. That will never change".

Tuck wrapped his arms around his brother's neck burying his face into his shirt, he felt Brad wrap his arms around him, chin resting ontop of his head.

"Promise me somthing Tuck, if you ever feel this way again. Come talk to me, don't ever feel like you cant talk to me. I will always be here to listen".

"I promise". Tuck mumbled yawning prompting Brad to chuckle.

"C'mon Tigger time for bed". Brad stated softly wrapping the blanket around the both of them, lips twitching as Tuck snuggled in his arms.

He pressed his lips to Tucks forehead before yawning turning on his side, he tugged his little brother close both males letting out content sighs.

The two brothers soon fell asleep.


End file.
